Cinderella?
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: ::: Oneshot ::: Temari berada ditempat yang berbeda..? tempat kuno yang tidak pernah ia datangi...apa yang terjadi?


**inspiration : cinderella fairy tale**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**Author : Hagiwara nachi**

**Cinderella?**

**OneShot**

**Warning : Prokem, OOC, AU, R&R, Typo(s), Gejeness, etc**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading..**

* * *

Konohagakuen, Ini adalah sekolah favorite di Konoha.

"Ehem...!?" Kurenai sensei memasuki kelas, kelas yang tadinya gaduh seperti medan perang kini mulai menyepikan suara dan mendaratkan pantat di masing-masing kursi.

"Berdiri...!" seru shikamaru sang ketua kelas. "Beri salam..."

"Selamat pagi _Sensei_..." teriak seluruh siswa kelas X a-1 memberikan salam.

"Pagi_._.. kumpulkan tugas kalian...!" baru saja mengucap salam guru killer ini sudah menyuruh siswanya mengumpulkan tugas

"Ahh... sial...gue belum sempat nyalin nih...!" Naruto lupa menyalin Pr yang harus dikumpul pagi ini.

"kapan sih, guru killer absen..?" Kiba yang senasib juga ikut mengeluh.

"Kalian bilang apa..?" tiba-tiba saja Kurenai sensei telah sampai ke meja Naruto dan Kiba.

"Gak ada sensei..." Naruto dan kiba Cuma saling injak menginjakan kaki.

"Mana Pr kalian..?"

"Em.. ketinggalan sensei..."

Dapat dipastikan Naruto dan Kiba sudah dilempar keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurenai sensei mulai mengabsen, kini deretan abjad S kebawah yang di sebutkan..

"Sakura...?"

"Hadir..."

"Sai...?"

"Hadir..."

"Shikamaru...?"

"Hadir..."

"Temari...?"

"..."

"Temari...?"

"..."

"Temari...!?"

BUAK...! pintu menganga lebar

"Hadir sensei...!" Temari terlambat. Dengan wajah _sumringah_ temari melambai-lambai ke arah Kurenai Sensei.

"Dari mana saja Kau..! kemari...!" Kurenai Sensei yang terkejut, memanggil Temari mendekat.

"Kenapa terlambat..!?"

"Kesiangan Sensei..."

"Kenapa bisa Kesiangan...?"

"Ih.. Sensei _Keppo _deh..!" Dengan gaya melambai (?) , Temari menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai Sensei, sementara yang lain hanya _cengo _mendengar jawaban Temari.

"TEMARI...! sudah terlambat.. membantah guru..."

"Nah loh...? yang bantah siapa...? kan saya cuma jawab..?"

Bisa dibayangkan kepala Kurenai Sensei sudah berasap-asap. Siswanya yang satu ini memang terkenal sangat kriminal.

"TEMARII...!" kembali kurenai sensei berteriak. "Kamu ibu hukum menerjemahkan LKS bahasa inggris hal 60 sekarang juga...!"

Temari hanya menatap malas. Lalu duduk dikursi nya. Sementara Kurenai Sensei mulai menyuruh siswanya membuka LKS pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Parah lo Tem...!" Sakura yang berada disamping meja Temari berbisik bisik tetangga.

"Halaaah... Sensei juga makan nasi, kalo makan besi nah... tuhh... kuda lumping..(?)"

"Psttt...!" Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara seperti ban kempes. Ia menyuruh kedua temannya itu untuk diam dan mengikuti pelajaran.

"Ikh...! sok banget deh..." Temari yang kesal melempari Shikamaru dengan kertas.

"Aduh...!" Teriak Shikamaru

"Ada apa Shikamaru ?" Kurenai Sensei yang mendengar segera menghentikan penjelasannya dan memandang kepada sumber suara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sensei..." Jawab Shikamaru menunduk

"Alah... Takut dianya..." Temari berbisik ke arah Sakura. Keduanya _cekakakan _mengejek ke arah Shikamaru.

"Biarin aja, jangan di gubris..." Choji yang berada disebelah Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan _Sohib_nya itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan.. silahkan mengajukan tangan..." Kurenai Sensei melanjutkan Pelajaran.

"Eh... aku punya ide...!" Temari berbisik kepada Sakura, dan menyobek bagian tengah bukunya. Setelah mengepalkannya menjadi bulat ia mengarahkan kertas tersebut ke arah Shikamaru.

"AW...!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"Ada apalagi Shikamaru...!?"

"Tidak ada Kurenai Sensei..." Kurenai memandang Shikamaru sinis. Kemudian melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Siapakah Pendiri XXX di Inggris...?"

Shikamaru yang kesal dengan perbuatan Temari , mengambil kertas yang dilemparkannya tadi. Ketika akan melempar Kurenai Sensei melihatnya.

"Ya ... Shikamaru... apa jawabannya?" Ternyata Shikamaru terlihat mengangkat tangan.

"Eh...? Anu...? Itu...?" Shikamaru _gelagapan_

"Ya...! benar...! jawabannya Eanu-itchu... pintar sekali kau Shikamaru... bahkan sebelum dijelaskan kau telah mengetahuinya..." Kurenai Sensei memberikn point 100 ke nilai Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya _melet-melet_ gak jelas kearah Temari

"Asem...! beruntung banget dia...!"

"Tenang Tem... masih banyak cara ngerjain si Cupu itu..." Tenten yang duduk dibelakang Temari ikut berbisik ketika tahu Shikamaru yang di ganggu malah kebetulan mendapat nilai.

"Nah... bener.. tuh Cupu mesti di obrak-abrik.." Sakura menambahkan.

"Gimana kalo..." belum sempat temari bicara Kurenai Sensei sudah memotong pembicaraannya. "Gimana apanya Temari...?"

"Eh... Sensei... itu... em...?" Temari bingung menjawab apa, Shikamaru balas menertawakannya.

"Kamu ini...! sudah Terlambat ... bukannya mengerjakan hukuman malah ribut dikelas... KELUAR KAMU...!" Kurenai Sensei kesal, ia mengusir Temari dari kelas.

"Haduh... kebetulan banget, Saya lapar... makasih banyak Sensei..." Temari malah kesenangan ketika mendapat titah keluar kelas. Ia segera menghambur keluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin. Sementara yang di dalam kelas makin _bengong_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Temari,Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino pulang bersama.

"Parah lo Tem... berani banget." Ino memberi nasehat kepada Temari

"Alah... lo kayak moyang gue aja...? biasa aja kali... tuh.. gara-gara si cupu... gue jadi yang kena..."

"Tapi dia beruntung banget loh...? mendadak gak sengaja jawab gitu...?" Tenten kagum dengan keberuntungan Shikamaru.

"Awas aja tu cupu... gue buat dia jadi perkedel..."

"Mau diapain?" Sakura protes.

"Siksa terus deh sampe mewek.." Temari menjawab santai.

Semuanya tertawa kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah datang Temari masih berkutak dengan tugas hukuman dari Kurenai Sensei. Dikarenakan tragedi pengusiran, ia harus melanjutkan hukuman penerjemahan LKSnya di rumah.

"Payah ah... gue males buatnya...!" Temari berdecak malas. Kini ia berbaring bersama kamus-kamus tebal mencoba sedari tadi mentranslit cerita Cinderella.

"Hoaaaammm...! ngantuk banget..." ia menghentikan kegiatan mentranslitnya dan tertidur dengan tumpuakan kamus tebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah...? dimana nih...?" Temari yang terkejut merasa berada di tempat asing

"Hahahahha...! lo sekarang sedang berada dialam mimpi Temariella..!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul menjawab kebingungannya.

"Ha...!? Temariella...! Plis deh nama gue kok katro' banget...!?" Temari protes dengan namanya.

"Hahahaha sekarang lo gak akan bisa keluar dari alam mimpi ini...!" Temari sibuk mencari kesana-kemari sumber suara yang tidak diketahui entah dimana. Suara tersebut melanjutkan penjelasanya.

"Lo bisa keluar, jika lo berhasil nyelesain mimpi ini sampe akhir. Selayaknya cerita Cinderella.." Jelas suara tak berwujud itu.

"Ha...? aduh.. pasti gue kebanyakan baca tugas Cinderella tadi... makanya kebawa ke mimpi, bangun ah..." Lama Temari berdiri diam. "Nah loh..? kok masih disini..?" Temari bingung karena tidak juga terbangun.

"Nahhh, benerkan... ! lo tu gak bisa keluar..."

"Heh.. siapa sih lo...!?"

"_Keppo _banget deh...! gue nih peri ...! udah gak usah banyak tanya... jalani aja, selamat menjalani.." tiba-tiba suara peri itu menghilang.

Kabut tebal yang berada disekitar temari menghilang. Kini ia jadi berada di sebuah ruang tamu kuno.

"Alamak...! apa-apaan nih..?" Temari bingung.

"Hey Temariella...! cepat cuci baju...!" dua wanita datang membawa tumpukan baju kotor dan melemparnya ke arah Temari.

"Iya... cepet lo cuci.. terus masakin makanan buat gue...! laper tau'..!"

"Sakura...! Tenten...! hahahaa... ternyata lo berdua kejebak juga di mimpi gue... itu baju kalian kenapa norak gitu...? hahaha." Sosok didepan Temari ternyata adalah Sakura dan Tenten, keduanya memakai pakaian kerajaan kuno.

"Ha...!? Sopan banget lo panggil kita nama doang..! lo tu babu... panggil kita nona...baju lo tu yang aneh!?" Sakura versi mimpi marah kepada Temari, dan Temari yang memakai baju tidur biasa jelas terlihat aneh, pada zaman yang belum mengenal baju tidur tersebut.

"Iya...! keliatan banget lo kayak gembel.. baju aja kurang dasar..." Tenten ikut menghardik.

"Eh ..! elo pada...! mau cari mati apa.. Songong banget sih...!" Temari melempari kedua temannya yang versinya telah berubah itu dengan baju yang tadi di hamburkan kepadanya.

"MAMIIIII...!" Sakura dan Tenten ketakutan. Temari melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjambak-jambak rambut Sakura danTenten.

Tiba-tiba suara guntur menggelegar , asap tebal datang bersamaan dengan seorang wanita.

"ADA APA INI...!?"

"Temariella...! dia kerasukan mami...! tiba-tiba ganas kayak singa...!" Sakura mengeluh sambil berlari ke belakang wanita tersebut.

"Ia mami...! lewat pohon bambu kali' dianya... biasanya nurut kok sekarang ngelawan..." Tenten ikut bersembunyi.

"Haa...!? Kurenai Sensei...? Hahahhaha aduh kejebak semua nih.."

"Kau ini cepat bersihkan semuanya...! jangan banyak tingkah..! atau kau tidak akan kuberi makan...!" Kurenai versi mimpi ini sama anehnya dengan Sakura dan Tenten.

Ketiganya pergi dari ruangan itu, hanya tinggal Temari sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Awas mereka...! gue gak bakal nunjukin PR lagi... huh...!"

"Hahahahaha... lo gak percaya sih sama yang gue bilang...! lo tu udah kena kutukan...! lo gak bakal bisa bangun dari mimpi nih kalo lo gak berperan kayak cinderella...!" Tiba-tiba suara tanpa wujud terdengar kembali.

"Eh..! lo gak usah sembunyi...! gue maklum muka lo jelek..! keluar sini..." Temari _ngomel_ gak jelas.

"Hahahaha.. gue lagi SPA (?) makanya Cuma bisa ngomong lewat speaker (?) .. percuma aja lo teriak-teriak gak jelas.. gue liatin lo dari CCTV nih...(?)"

Temari cuma _cengo_

"Gak ada yang kenal lo di dunia mimpi nih...! lo hapal cerita Cinderella kan? Nah lo ikutin aja gimana si Cinderella kalo pingin cepet bangun... Capcus dulu ya Chin.. daa..."

"Gubrakkk...!" Temari masih bingung dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Cinderella kan babu..!? dijajah ibu sama kakak tirinya...!? eh ... gak sudi banget gue... mana yang jadi sodara tiri Sakura sama Tenten...!? mana tuh mereka, biar mereka aja yang gue suruh nyuci..." Temari segera pergi mencari Sakura dan Tenten untuk dijajah mencuci baju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apaan sih...! Temariella...! lo tu yang harusnya nyuci...!" Sakura versi mimpi protes.

"Apa lo...! berani ngelawan gue...! cepet cuci...!" Sakura ketakutan dan segera mencuci baju.

"Lo lagi...! cepet gosok baju...!" Temari kembali memberi titah kepada Tenten versi mimpi untuk menggosok baju.

"Gue mau ubah nasib cinderella...! biar semua cinderella di dunia ini gak jadi babu lagi..hahhaa.."

"TEMARIELLAAA...!" tiba-tiba ada efek petir terdengar dari luar rumah

"Kenapa sih kalo Kurenai Sensei datang selalu ada petir ..."? Temari ngomel sendiri.

Temari berdiri menyudut. Sementara Sakura dan Tenten kabur mendekati Kurenai versi mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...! cepat kerjakan...! beraninya menyuruh putriku mengerjakan semua ini...!"

Walaupun didalam mimpi tapi Kurenai Sensei tetap galak seperti versi aslinya. Karena efek guntur dan asap mengepul saat kurenai datang, Temari jadi takut sendiri. akhirnya ia yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah itu.

"Anak-anakku segeralah ganti pakaian kalian, kita akan kepesta." Temari masih mengerjakan cucian yang terlantar, sementara ketiganya masih berbicara didekat Temari.

"Mami, gaunku belum jadi..!? jahitannya tu loh mami... masih setengah-setangah.. panjang sebelah... kayak gembel..." Sakura protes tentang gaunnya.

"Ya udah ayo kita pergi beli..." Kurenai mengajak kedua putrinya pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Gue tau... pasti pesta pangeran yang kayak di buku.. halaah percuma aja lo bagus-bagus.. toh, yang dipilih Cinderella..." Temari berguman sendiri.. "Eh...? Cinderellanya kan gue..?"

"Kayaknya gue beneran kena kutuk deh...! masa sih gue harus kepesta tuh juga...!" Temari menyadari posisinya sebagai pengganti Cinderella yang harus pergi kepesta.

"Mana tuh peri... harusnya dia nolongin gue..." Temari sibuk mencari CCTV dilangit-langit.

"Helo...?" Temari mengetuk-ngetuk layar CCTV di dekat bola lampu dengan ujung sapu.

"Eh..." Suara tak berwujud terdengar lagi. "Ganggu tidur aja lo... kenapa lagi...?"

"Lo kan peri..! masa lo gak sadar tugas...!? lo tu bantuin gue... ubah gue jadi cantik.." Protes Temari.

"Oh iya gue lupa, maaf deh.. gue lagi gak bisa bantu...ada metting penting.. soalnya ada peri jahat yang mau menggadaikan khayangan (?)... lah kalo khayangan di gadai? gue sama peri yang lain mau tinggal dimana..?" si peri malah curhat.

"Eh...! mana gue tau... emangnya gue ladang curhat.. lapor pemerintah... tunjukin sertifikat gitu aja repot... nasib gue nih yang gimana..! gue mau bangun... mana nih gaun gue...!?"

"Miskin banget sih lo.. masa gak bisa beli sendiri.. ya udah lo pakek aja gaun kakak tiri lo yang belum jadi.. kan dia gak jadi makek..."

"Jelek banget..."

"Kalo lo protes ... pergi aja gak pakek baju...!"

"Eh.. iya... gak papa deh, gue pakek tuh aja, yang penting gue bisa bangun." Temari akhirnya menyetujui saran perinya.

"Lah...? Sepatu kacanya mana...?" Temari bertanya kembali.

"Aduhhh maaf banget deh.. pasca gempa di khayangan kemarin ngebuat sepatu kacanya pecah semua..."

"Jiaaaahh.. makanya buat kisah Cinderella pakek sepatu besi aja biar gak pecah...! trus gue pakek apa..!?"

"Cari aja, sendal disekitar rumah. Pasti ketemu, dari pada lo Cuma kaki ayam..!?"

"Perginya naik apa...!?"

"Ih.. lo sewot banget ya... Cinderella tu kalem tau gak sih...! jalan kaki aja, kan deket dari rumah... lo mau naik taksi...!? gue gak ada duit buat bayarin...! lo jalan aja, kalo ada truk lo nebeng deh sampe istana.. "

"Apes banget sih gue...!"

"Udahan ya... tuh ada peri berantem.. gue mau misahin.. jangan lupa jam 12 pulang...!" Suara peri hilang.

Temari segera bersiap-siap pergi kepesta. Ia mengambil gaun butut milik sakura versi mimpi, setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi rumah, akhirnya Temari menemukan Sandal kebun milik ibu tirinya.

"Yah.. pakek ini aja, kan Cinderella tampil apa adanya..." Temari berguman senang, dan segera berangkat menuju istana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang pesta sudah penuh dengan kedatangan para undangan. Temari baru saja sampai di gerbang dan melangkah masuk ke istana. Penjaga istana heran melihat penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Sialan tu peri...! Katanya deket...! sampe 2 jam gue jalan gak nyampe-nyampe..." Temari yang datang dengan Wajah yang berantakan karena lelah mengeluh tidak karuan.

"Nona...! anda mau kemana?" cegah Penjaga istana.

"Eh.. lo keppo banget deh..! gue mau ke pesta la...!"

Penjaga hanya memandang heran dengan penampilan Temari yang lebih tepatnya seperti orang gila. Karena undangan bersifat umum, maka penjaga membiarkan siapa saja masuk.

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari para undangan ketika melihat Temari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ih.. liat deh tuh .. ada orang gila..."

"Iya... kenapa bisa masuk..."

"Awas... jangan-jangan galak..."

Temari tidak perduli dengan semua cemoohan para undangan, ada yang tertawa, ada yang memandang sinis, ada yang memandang aneh, dan berbagai macam ekspresi yang ditunjukan untuknya.

"Aduh... ternyata gue terkenal banget... percis deh kayak di cerita Cinderella, begitu masuk istana jadi sorotan yang lain..." Temari senyum-senyum gak jelas...

"Temariella...!" sebuah suara mengejutkan temari.

"Itukan gaun gue yang belum jadi...?"

"Iya .. itu juga sendal kebun mami...? ngapain lo kesini, kayak orang gila..."

Sakura dan tenten datang menghampiri Temari.

"Hahaha lo gak tau ya... gue nih yang mau dipilih pangeran malem ni...! lo gak pernah baca dongeng sih..."

Sakura dan Tenten hanya berpandangn tidak mengerti.

"Terserah lo deh... Kak, mending kita ke tempat mami." Tenten mengajak Sakura pergi. Mereka meninggalkan Temari.

"Wa... kebetulan gue laper..." Temari menghampiri meja makan mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Pangeran datang memasuki ruangan, seluruh undangan bertepuk tangan. Tiba-tiba Pangeran menangkap sosok Temari yang sedang asik makan.

"Nona apa yang kau lakukan..?"

Mendengar seseorang mengajaknya berbicara, Temari memalingkan badannya. Dikerenakan jarak Temari dan Pangeran yang sangat dekat, makanan yang di pegang Temari terbentur tubuh pangeran dan menyebabkan Makanan tersebut mengotori baju pangeran.

"Shikamaru...! ternyata pangerannya elo...? aduh plis deh...? gue gak mau di jodoh-jodohin sama orang cupu..." Temari menyadari pengeran yang menghampirinya adalah Shikamaru. awalnya ia ingin minta maaf, tapi berhubung yang di kotori bajunya adalah musuh bebuyutannya, bukannya minta maaf Temari malah mengejek.

"lo mau ngajak gue dansa kayak di dongeng kan...!? gue gak mau...!" Temari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu...? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru kesal, semua yang datang melihat ke arah Temari.

"Formal banget sih ngomong lo... lo pikir kurenai sensei lagi nilai bahasa indonesia...! noh, dia lagi jadi mak tiri gue...!" Temari menunjuk Kurenai Sensei versi mimpi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kau...!" Shikamaru kesal, ia mencoba menangkap Temari.

"Ets.. gak kena" Temari _melet-melet_ gak jelas. Ia berlari dan Shikamaru mengejarnya. Beberapa penjaga istana juga ikut membantu.

Tiba-tiba jam berdetak menandakan jam 12 malam

"Cepet banget sih...? gue baru tau jam di mimpi pakek oli top one (?).. ngebut sih..." Temari menuruni tangga keluar istana, sementara pangeran dan penjaga masih mengejar di belakang.

"Aduh...! gue lupa... di dongeng tuh sepatu cinderella lepas sebelah.. kelamaan nih kalo nunggu lepas." Temari membuka sebelah sendalnya.

"Woy pangeran...! tangkap nih.." Temari melempar sendal kanannya ke arah pangeran. Alhasil sendal tersebut berhasil mendarat di kepala pangeran.

"Gue kan baik... langsung ngasih sendalnya sebelah..." Temari cengar-cengir dan melanjutkan Larinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari sampai dirumah, Baru saja melepas pakaiannya tiba-tiba Ibu tirinya memanggil namanya.

"TEMARIELLLAAAAA...!?" temari turun ke bawah memenuhi panggilan ibu tirinya.

"Apa sih...!? gue capek baru pulang dari istana...!" Jawab Temari kesal.

Temari heran ada dua orang penjaga yang datang kerumahnya. Ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tirinya sudah berada disana.

"Eh...! Lo pada ngapain kesini...! lo tuh datangnya besok pagi...! bukan Jam segini...! gue aja baru nyampe rumah...!" Temari mengatai kedua penjaga yang datang.

"Apaan sih lo...?" Sakura yang merasa heran dengan saudara tirinya itu angkat bicara.

"Lo mau nyari yang punya sendal sebelah kan...? kalo di dongeng tu , tulisannya *keesokan harinya. Bukan *sesampainya cinderella dirumah...!"

Kedua penjaga makin bingung.

"Temariella...! bukannya kau yang datang ke pesta tadi..!?" Kurenai sensei meghakimi temari dengan pertanyaan.

"Emang gue... udah... gue tau, pangeran nyari gue... mau ngajak maried gue kan...!?" dengan PD-nya Temari menebak kedatangan dua penjaga tersebut.

"Kami di titahkan untuk menangkap dan memenjarakan anda , karena sudah membuat kehebohan diistana,dan berbuat kasar kepada pangeran!" Kedua penjaga tersebut menarik paksa Temari.

"Kyaaaa... lepassin gue...! gue gak mau di penjara...!" ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya hanya tertawa mempersilahkan penjaga membawa temari pergi dari rumah itu..

"Tidaaaakkkk..."

.

BUKK

.

Temari terjartuh dari tempat tidur. Ia terbangun.

"Beneran nih gue kena kutuk?" Temari merenung. Ketika melihat jam, jam menunjukan 10 menit lagi kelas dimulai.

Dengan cepat temari berlari ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri, dan berangkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo tau gak...! gue kena kutuk...!" Temari heboh ketika sampai disekolah.

"Apaan sih..?" Sakura dan Tenten Cuma menatap bingung.

"Gue semalem mimpi jadi Cinderella, sodara tiri gue tuh elo pada, mak tiri gue kurenai sensei, trus pangerannya si cupuuuu...!?" Temari makin bercerita gak jelas.

"Gue gak paham lo ngomong apa.. tapi kayaknya lo kebanyakan ngelawan kurenai sensei deh, makanya sampe kebawa mimpi..."

"Iya... kemarin lo keterlaluan banget..."

"Kayaknya gitu deh... kapok deh gue... gue gak mau tiap malem kena kutuk..."

"Ya udah minta maaf aja... gak ada kata terlambat buat berubah... sekalian minta maaf sama Shikamaru..."

"Hn...? iya deh.. gue tau , gue kelewatan... bantu gue berubah ya sob..."

Ketiganya tersenyum...

Dan berlalu

**Author** : Woy...! mana pesan Terakhirnya

**Peri** : Ampun...! gue lupa..

**Author** : Lo mau di pecat jadi Peri...?

Peri Lari-lari ke tempat operator.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara peri _: "Siswa yang baik itu yang patuh dengan guru...sekian Terima gaji, ups... salah! Terima Kasih..."_

**...o0o...**

* * *

**A/N**

Oneshot.. Fic ke 2 setelah hand some girl

Pingin banget nulis fic pakek bahasa 'prokem'. Semoga guru bahasa indonesia Nachi tidak membacanya #plak

Mohon Reviewnya readers.


End file.
